Safe At Last
by GaaraFreak6
Summary: Neji gets a guardian angel with a fierce temper. If you want to know more you must read this. yaoi.gaara slightly ooc. REVIEW IF YOU WANT AN UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1

Fury pulsed through Gaara's veins. The prick was at it again. ~ &~

Hiashi smacked Neji again leaving a red print of his hand. Neji stoicaly took the abuse not even flinching as he hit harder. It was normal for him to be hit after a traing session.

"How do you to expect to be able to protect my heir if your so weak? You don't even deserve to live in the compound, your weaker than Hinata is and that's pitiful." Hiashi continually berated him saying things that Neji had heard thousands of times before.

When Hiashi walked away leaving the younger Hyuuga to nuse his bruises he didn't expect that he would one regret his actions.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . .. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Neji watched as his clan's leader left. He couldn't help the fact that Hinata had disappointed Hiashi with how their training session had turned out. Heaving a long sigh he turned to walk through the traing grounds. Neji never saw the person following him, too deep in his thoughts.

Gaara followed the brunette determined to stop any more abuse on the man. His teal eyes were flashing with surpressed fury, and his hands shook with the need to hit something.

His foot steps were muffled by the grass he walked on so the Hyuuga never turned to look at him. Gaara almost tripped when Neji spoke.

"I know he hates Hinata but why does he despise me?"

"I don't know. What I do know is that he's a fool."

Neji stopped so abrubtly that Gaara almost ran into him, belatedly realizing that the Hyuuga hadn't been speaking to him but had actually been talking to himself.

Neji turned around and couldn't keep an astonished expression from crossing his face as he found himself staring into teal eyes.

"Gaara? Why are you following me? Does the Hokage know your here?" Neji sputtered.

"First answer, to keep any one else from hurting you, and the second answer, yes, she knows." The redhead was plainly waiting for him to get passed his surprise.

Neji turned and started walking again this time heading back toward the Hyuuga complex. Gaara fell into step beside him a moment later. They walked in silence for a while until Neji suddenly blurted out, "Your following me to protect me, did you mean that?"

"Yes."

The brunette mulled that over in his mind as a warmth began to spread through him. Gaara suddely wrapped his arm around the younger man and pulled him to a stop. When he lightly grabbed his chin and turned his head to examine the bruise marring his left cheek a new wave of fury swept through him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner." The words were whispered against Neji's ear as Gaara gently kissed his bruised cheek, hiding the all consuming rage. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

GAARA: "You keep making me nice."  
ME: "I know. But, at least I made you an avenger."  
NEJI: "Why do I have to be a victim? I can see Hinata but, why me?"  
HINATA: "Neji . . . shut up."  
GAARA: "Everybody shut up and let her speak."  
ME: "I made you a victim because I wanted to make you seem less snoby."

Everyone watch V for Vendetta.

* * *

Gaara stalked through the compound following Neji in silence to his room. No one attempted to stop him as they walked. Neji himself was quiet and pensive. Gaara's words were ringing throughout his head, echoing with growing intensity.

Hiashi had something coming to him that he would wish to never have incurred. When the Kazekage decided to protect someone it wasn't a good idea to cross his path. Neji was watching the powerful man beside him. The redhead was quiet and his expression stayed blank. Teal eyes unwaveringly watching for any sign of the clan head.

Neji walked into his bedroom with Gaara beside him and closed the door. His eyes tracked the Kazekage's every move. Still his expression never changed.

"Stay here. I've some business to attend to with your uncle." Gaara kept his voice inflection less as he spoke.  
"What are you going to do? You're not going to kill him are you?" Neji asked the questions, knowing full well that the redhead might not answer.  
"No. I'm simply going to talk to him. Make him understand that he is not to lay a hand on you nor your cousin Hinata." With that he turned and left.

Gaara found Hiashi with Hinata. She was on her knees, coughing as blood spilled out of her mouth. The elder Hyuuga was standing in front of her, a hand balled into a fist. Gaara walked up behind him and smacked the back of his head, sending the Hyuuga to the floor. He then walked to were Hinata was and picked her up in his arms.

"You are to never lay another hand on anyone in this clan or any other. Neji is under my protection as well as Hinata. To lay a hand on them is to strike me. And I don't like people who abuse the privilege of leading others." Hinata stared in disbelief as her uncle simply cowered against the floor.

"Do you understand?"  
"Yes. But, why are you doing this for them?" "They're my friends." Gaara turned and left holding Hinata to his chest. He went back to Neji's room and laid her on the bed. Neji was still there, waiting for him to return.

Neji clamped his lips tightly together to hold his comment back as he saw Hinata's condition. As he watched she coughed up more blood. Fire flashed in his eyes, retribution holding him tightly in its fist. Fury was burning in his soul, he now had a vendetta.

Gaara summoned a clone and sent it to find Tsunade. A puff of smoke signaled the Hokage's presence as she arrived.

"What do you-" Her question was cut off as Hinata coughed, more blood dribbling out of her mouth. Tsunade immediately dropped to her knees beside the bed to begin her evaluation.

"Her lungs have blood in them, who did this?" Anger blazed in her eyes, showing where Sakura had learned the ability to intimidate any man alive.  
"Hiashi, he is the one you want. He is also the one putting bruises on Neji." Gaara was the one to answer her question as he was the only one that she couldn't intimidate.

She turned back to Hinata and began healing her, starting with her lungs and working her way through the girls body. The bruises were fading even as they watched, Hinata's coloring changing to a healthy pink tinge.

Gaara walked outside after telling Neji to stay and look after his cousin. The wind ruffled his blood red hair. The rest of his body was completely still. He started walking once more, eventually entering the forest. He did the transportation jutsu and appeared in his office in Sunagakure. He stared out the window, watching the sun set on the sand dunes. His thoughts were heavy. He went to his desk and opened the top drawer pulling out the journal he had kept from the age of 13 and began reading . . .

_"My thoughts weigh heavily on my mind. I have nothing but time to think. No one tries to understand me. My siblings fear me and my father keeps trying to have me assassinated. My name is Gaara Subaku No. I have to remind myself of that fact constantly. i am 13 years old and every night I am forced to kill. When I am back in control of my actions, I'm usually covered in blood._

_Tonight is the full moon and I know another assassin will be sent after me, but I know it won't be just one this time. My father is the Kazekage and he is getting more and more desperate to have me killed. I am his son but I am also a reminder of his failed experiment. I'm the product of the sand spirit Shikaku infused with an infant still in the womb. I was supposed to be the ultimate weapon, well, he got the weapon but he hadn't thought of the fact that I had a human soul._

_My mother died screaming while birthing me, and as I entered the world she cursed me with the name Gaara and another curse that has truly become my life._

_"I love only myself and fight only for myself. If I didn't the pain of rejection would eat me alive more assuredly than this demon."_

Gaara glanced up as a knock sounded on the door interrupting his reading. It amazed him how much his life had changed since the day he had met Naruto. A knock sounded once more.

"Enter."

Temari timidly opened the door unsure of his mood. When she saw him holding the journal in his hands she walked in more sure that he wasn't in a bad mood, but rather a pensive one.

"This just arrived for you. Its from Sasuke Uchiha." Temari handed the missive to him.

Gaara put down the journal and focused on the letter. It appeared to be an invitation of some sort. He opened it and read. A small laugh burst out of his mouth, startling Temari.

"So they've finally done. I had wondered what they had been planning for them to not have visited me." Another laugh escaped as he saw the confusion on his sister's face.

"Naruto and Sasuke are finally getting married and they've invited me for the wedding and stags." Gaara explained. The two leaf nins were back in their home village and staying at the Uchiha mansion. With another small laugh he walked out of his office and into his bedroom, gathering the things he was going to need.

* * *

Alright you know the drill. Read and review and I shall write more. XD.


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for not updating sooner. Here is the third chapter made possible by the reviews of saiyanprincekills, xxasianicexx, and a guest reviewer by the alias of Tut tut.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara laughed softly at Naruto's antics. Said blond was drunk and his soon to be husband, Sasuke, was shaking his head in resignation. It was their bachelor party. They had decided against separate parties as both shared too many friends.

They were actually in a club. Thee music had a nice throb to it, making one want to get up and move to the beat. Gaara glanced up as he noticed Neji slowly swaying in his chair, the Hyuuga's body following the music unconsciously.

The Kazekage stood and walked over to the Hyuuga and offered his hand to him. Neji stared up at him before accepting it. Hinata had been made the Hyuuga head as Hiashi had been forced to step down. Since then the caged bird seal had been removed from Neji.

The brunette watched as Gaara closed his eyes, his lithe pale body twisting to the beat, the movements not hesitant in the least as he swayed and gyrated his hips. The red head was clad in only a black fishnet shirt and tight black leather pants.

The black leather cupped Gaara's ass amazingly as he moved. Neji followed the red head's lead, moving in front of him and grinding back against the Kazekage. No one would ever recognize him tonight as the red-head had ditched his usual garb for a very sexy ensemble.

Neji almost moaned as he felt the man behind him respond to his grinding. Neji slowly gyrated his hips, lowering himself down. If anyone hadn't looked closer it would look like Gaara was dancing with a very sexy woman.

Neji had chosen to wear his fishnet shirt as well, ditching his jacket and hair ties at home. He still wore his ninja pants though they were black and not quite as baggy as they would've been on a woman. His ass filled them perfectly, stretching the material as he bent forward, dragging his body up slowly. His rear brushed over Gaara's crotch as he slowly stood.

Gaara groaned softly and gripped Neji's hips. He forgot the others as he forcefully brought the other's hips into his own. He pushed forward, circling his hips.

"Neji...I've missed you." Gaara groaned the words into Neji's ear as he slowly bit a path down the Hyuuga's sensitive neck to that sweet spot where the neck and shoulder meet.

Neji almost melted in Gaara's hands as he felt Gaara bite down. He would never tell anyone, but he was a masochist. He loved a little pain thrown into his pleasure.

Gaara performed the transportation jutsu and pressed the Hyuuga into his bed, the red silk contrasting nicely with Neil's pale skin.

"G-Gaara, please..." Neji moaned as he felt Gaara's hands slide under his thin shirt. Gaara tugged the shirt off of his lover's body before taking his own off. He knew what his lover wanted. The red-head slowly bit down to Neji's nipple before he sucked it into his mouth forcefully.

Neji arched his back up into Gaara's ministrations His nipples were so sensitive. He gasped as Gaara moved lower. HIs mouth leaving strawberry marks as he did, his tongue tracing around Neji's belly button. It was centered in the middle of the Hyuuga's hard, muscled packed abdomen.

Gaara nibbled on it before moving even lower, tugging off the Hyuuga's pants. He sat back for a moment, looking at his prize and he smirked slightly at the dazed, wanton look on Neji's face.

* * *

I shall break off here. Should I or shouldn't I have Hinata join them at this point? I shall leave that up to you my readers. Review and let me know.


End file.
